


Reward

by Parfaitpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaitpeach/pseuds/Parfaitpeach
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted to reward himself after test. Baekhyun wanted to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Read at your own risk. Asdfghjkl sorry in advance.

"Ughh I hate my bladder", Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he entered the dark hall. The movie was starting. Luckily his seat was at the last row with only two others. There was an old man (he had to squint his eyes in the dark) at the first seat and a young man(?) boy(?) (he can't see clearly) just beside his seat.

"Sorry", Kyungsoo whispered slowly as he walked timidly in front of them to his seat.

"I saw you walked out of this hall just now. Where did you go?", the young man (Kyungsoo decided based on his voice. He sounded 18. And Kyungsoo told himself an 18 years old was a man, a young man. Well he was 18 so....) beside him asked rather loudly. Good thing their seats were far from the others.

"Toilet. Bladder chose the shit time to dry itself", Kyungsoo whispered. He has been used to whispering in movie theater. The young man chuckled. Kyungsoo twitched in his seat.

They continued watching the movie silently. Well not really. His neighbor clearly never heard of movie theater etiquette. He laughed loudly at funny scenes, groaned (again. loudly!) at whatever scenes and munched his popcorns loudly (of course duh).

Kyungsoo tried blocking those obnoxious sounds. Key word ' **TRIED** ' with capslock and bold. He sighed to himself.

"Are you bored? I think I choose the wrong movie to watch. Why are the plots all over the place? Ughh can't it end already??!". Kyungsoo swore he was plotting 101 ways to silent this boy (he changed his mind since this boy didn't act like a man at all. Childish!). Kyungsoo gave him a timid smile.

"You know, we can do something fun here. Since we both are bored". Kyungsoo turned at that voice. "What do you mean?". The boy just smiled mischievously. Kyungsoo ignored him, back to the movie. He had to admit the movie was quite boring.

"Hey", he whispered near Kyungsoo's ear. Kyungsoo swore he didn't shudder. He turned his head to the boy. What met his eyes were the boy's fingers. Kyungsoo cocked his head slightly, questioning the boy. "I have sexy fingers. Well others said so. I was just quoting them", he waved them in front of Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo still looked at him blankly.

The boy sighed, "You didn't get the hint did you?". "What do mean?", Kyungsoo asked now. The movie has long forgotten. The boy chuckled. Kyungsoo just stared at his face. Droppy cute eyes, bow-like lips, messy red hair. _Ok..that definitely not creepy at all Kyungsoo_.

"By having fun, I mean this...", right at that moment Kyungsoo felt something creeping up his thigh. His breath hitched when he realized the boy's sexy fingers (yes Kyungsoo admitted) were on his thigh. Dangerously near to his crotch.

"What are you tryna do?", he said through gritted teeth.

"Relax. Just enjoy. I said we are going to have fun", the boy showed his eye smiles. Though there was a dark glint in his eyes. His fingers continued stroking Kyungsoo's inner thigh.

"I don't think this is the right way to have fun here", Kyungsoo whispered getting the hint.

"And I don't think you don't want it seeing you haven't swat my hand away", he wiggled his eyebrows. "Just enjoy ok?". Kyungsoo twitched in his seat for hundreds times. _Should I run away? Should I scream?_

"I'm Baekhyun", he whispered. His lips touched Kyungsoo's ear. His fingers now landed themselves on Kyungsoo's crotch, pressing lightly making him surpassed a whimper. That smirk, Kyungsoo saw as he unconsciously shifted nearer to Baekhyun was annoyingly beautiful. 'Shit! Get yourself together Do Kyungsoo', his remaining self conscious told him but he couldn't bring himself to do so as the tingling feeling was addicting. He wanted to feel more. To know what Baekhyun's sexy fingers can do. _Shit_!

Baekhyun continued exploring. He pressed hard on Kyungsoo's growing bulge. "Fuck", Kyungsoo lowered his head. Baekhyun licked his lips at the curse.

"Those sexy lips swears sexily. Oh god just tell me your name already," he whined. Fingers playing with Kyungsoo's button. Unhooking them. 'This is it. All or nothing', he thought and he chose all. _RIP_.

"Kyungsoo," he breathed. "My name is Kyungsoo". Baekhyun smiled his eyesmiles. His hand now fully in Kyungsoo's pants. Stroking Kyungsoo's clothed dick up and down painfully slow. Kyungsoo surpassed a groan. "D.. don't tease. Ughhh", He can't believe he was doing this in public place. Having stranger stroking his dick in public definitely not on his after-test-self-rewards list.

But this felt too good. His body was enjoying it.

'Is this a rewards from god himself?' Kyungsoo hoped it was. "Fuck... Baek ah- Baekhyunnn", his face now on Baekhyun's shoulder. Hands gripping the latter's shirt.

"Shhh don't let the others find out especially the old fuck right there", Baekhyun breathed in his ears. Tongue touching Kyungsoo's earlobe. Kyungsoo shivered in pleasure. His body becoming more sensitive, losing himself to what Baekhyun was doing to him.

Baekhyun squeezed Kyungsoo's dick making the latter moaned at his neck. He bucked his hips hoping to feel more of Baekhyun's hand. "Baek- please". He didn't even know what he was pleading for.

"What a good boy. I'll give you your reward then", Kyungsoo can practically imagined Baekhyun's smirk while saying those words.

Baekhyun started stroking Kyungsoo's dick faster. His other hand kneading Kyungsoo's balls making the boy chocked. Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo's hot breath on his neck. He was panting and chocking messily.

"Ughh Baekhyun.. I'm... I'm close", he sobbed. "Please don't stop". Hands gripping the boy's arms. His nails digging Baekhyun's skin making him hissed.

Kyungsoo bucked his hips again and again. He was deperate for more. Baekhyun's fingers felt too good on his pulsating dick. He can feel his release was coming when the light suddenly on.

Both of them were startled. They were too absorb in their adventure that they didn't realize the movie ended already.

Baekhyun pulled his hands quickly. "Opss.. I'm sorry I didn't.. I don't think I can finish you off", he smiled apologetically at the flustered Kyungsoo. Just then Kyungsoo noticed the tiny mole on his upper lip that he had missed in the dark. _Cute_.

"What do you-", Kyungsoo haven't finish his sentence when Baekhyun cut him. "Sorry I have to go. My boyfriend must be waiting for me at the main entrance. He said he'll come after work".

Kyungsoo stared, eyes wide at Baekhyun's figure when the latter walked or rather ran to the exits. Baekhyun turned to face him and mouthed _goodbye_ before he dashed out.

Still shocked from everything that happened this past hour, Kyungsoo buttoned his pants back and tucked his shirt lower to hide his insanely huge bulge.

"I can't believe I let someone's boyfriend played me. Seems like I need to use you guys later", Kyungsoo muttered while looking at his palms.

_So much for a self rewards._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm- Bye!


End file.
